The Forgotton Diary
by rocklobster123
Summary: Raven has been acting very strange latley, and Starfire has been worried. When she finds a weird book in Ravens room, it can either help Raven or make her problems even worse. couples: robstar raebb slight cyborg and terra bashingrn(sorry cyjinx and bee
1. Default Chapter

Raven's Forgotten Diary 

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, not the show, not the characters, not the comic books, or anything. Get used to it.

Chapter 1

"Hello? Raven? Would you like to journey to the mall of shopping with me? Raven?"

Starfire floated into the dark and quiet room. Raven had left a note to say that she was going to meditate at the park. Raven had been acting strange lately, at least strange for Raven. She didn't eat anything, and she went to the park to meditate almost everyday. Just the week before, Robin had noticed this and told Starfire to find out what she could. Starfire didn't like snooping, but if her friend was in danger, she needed to know.

Starfire was peering around the room when something burst out of the nothingness that usually was contained in Raven's room. A rainbow book? Couldn't be Ravens could it? It was tempting to open to read this oddly colorful book in this dark room. Starfire shut the door, grabbed the book and sat on Ravens bed and opened the book!

hlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlh

Suddenly Starfire was thrown into a whirl-wind of color. She landed in a red and black place. Every thing was on fire. There were screams, cries of terror. Starfire turned the page of the small book in her hand. She was thinking. How can I have Ravens diary in my hand and be in Ravens diary at the same time, and why am I in black and white and where am I. She saw people talking in the distance. "Hello, where am I, who are you?" They didn't answer they couldnt see her. She watched.

"She's leaving tonight we have to get her out", said the firs dark creature

"What about the boy? Should we take him to the same place?"

"No, that might couse some problems. Just stick to the plan."

"But what about the profacy between them:

When two leave for place on far,

The night will end and fire ceases,

When they fall in love,

And bring us peace."

"I know the prophecy. But we cant force them together they have to meet on there own."

"If you say so."

The people vanished and star fire zoomed back to Ravens room.

Antiterraforce3:

So how wasthat? Please R&R flames accepted. But I'd prefer that you didnt flame me. Thanx.

Antiterraforce3

Preview: She opens the book to another chapter only to find nothing. No writing no pictures nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's Forgotten Diary

Chapter 2

By this time Starfire became afraid .She quickly closed the book and whirled back to Ravens room. She was just running out the door when she bumped into Robin

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asks

"Yes I do believe am in the ok."

"Did you find out anything?"

Starfire looked at him shakily.

"What happened?" he asked.

Star hands him the book.

"I do not like this book you call diary. It is too real."

"What are you talking about star?"

"Ill show you"

She opens the book to another chapter only to find nothing. No writing no pictures nothing.

"It was here I went into the book and saw the past of Raven."

"Are sure you weren't just dreaming" Robin looks at Star like she's gone nuts.

"I saw it. Wait look"

Another whirl-Win of color then…..

Except this time they didn't go any where. They were still inside Ravens room. Only Raven was there sitting on the bed with the diary in her hands writing. But you could hear the words she was writing in her thoughts.

"Raven I'm sorry for going in your room it's just" Starfire starts to exclaim.

"Star she can't hear you we're in the diary."

Star fire embarrassingly looks down, they listen.

"I wish him new but I can't tell him can I. No, I cant it's not for me to tell him I wish my powers weren't controlled by feelings. The only way any one knows me is my sarcastic grumpy me. The only one who really knows me is you diary. Oh well I guess it's the same old plan as always keep it to your self tell the right moment.Im beginning to wonder is there ever will be a right moment to tell Beast boy I love him. Oh well I……"

By this time Robin had grabbed the book from star fires hands.

"Did you hear that" Robin looks around the room quickly. He grabs Starfire shoves the diary on a shelf and runs out of Ravens room. They duck behind a corner.

"Robin…"

"SHHH"

Robin pulls Starfire down just as Raven walks by and enters her room.

They quickly go to Robin's room.

"I do not know what we are going to do"

"We have to put it all together what did you see before you showed me."

Starfire told him about the red place and the two shadows talking about a prophecy.

"Wait. Beast Boy must be the bother boy that they got out of there. And the reason why Ravens been so weird lately is because she knows of the prophecy but just doesn't want to tell Beast Boy how she feels because of her powers and the idea that he doesn't love her."

"Wow that is simply marvelous it is truly a wathdogian day"

"Uh, ok. But we have to tell C to see if BB likes her."

"No, we should not tell anyone it is not right to spy and tell"

Star we have to to help Raven He looks at her in desperation

"Well if we can help Raven"

CHAPTER 4

"Cyborg we need to talk to you" Robin says as he enters Cyborgs workout room.

"Cant it wait I'm kina in the middle of my workout right now", he says as he sets down a huge weight,

"No, it can not for it is about Raven and her behavior of the strange." says Star

"What did ya guys find out."

"We know that she likes BeastBoy."robin answers solemnly.

Cyborg bursts out laughing. "Common guys no way does she like BB shes always yelling at him."

"Well she does and that would explaine her strange attitude lately. Shes tired of ceeping her amotions inside.But she has no choice." Robin answers.

"What can I do." Cyborg asks.

"You can start by telling us if Beastboy gotten over Terra yet. He knows she cant be cured." Says Robin bluntly.

"Ya hes taken a while but hes over her."says Cyborg in a secretly happy way(he never liked Terra anyway).

"So does he have the "liking feelings" for Raven." Starfire asks impatiently.

"Well ya. I meen havnt you guys noticed he blushes evry time they make eye contact or when we're on a mission he'll try to make sure she dosnt get hurt.Its kinda weird actually." Cyborg answers.

"YEY! We have solved Ravens problems may we please watch my favorite show of foot fungus now."Star begs.F

"No not yet we didn't solve anything we have to tell them what we know.Not all of it not about the diary,but about them liking each other. Thanks Cyborg we'll see you later"(don't worry Cyborg is not in the rest of the story because come on who likes Cyborg) Says Robin as he grabs Starfire again and heads out the door.

"We have to tell them."says Robin, "You tell BeastBoy and Ill tell Raven but don't make it look like you know that they like each other.They cant find out that we know.After meet me in my room okay."

"Ok" Starfire says as she runs down the hall to Beastboys room.

CHAPTER5

"Hello,Beastboy may I come in?"Starfire asks.

"Hold on" replies BB as he quicky hides all his loundry in his closet.

"Come in"

Starfire comes in and sits on one of the not so messy chairs.

"I must tell you a secret I have learned because you might want to know."

"Ya ok what is it"

"Raven often has to hide her emotions from every one but I have recently bin told that she has especially been hiding a certain liking feeling from you."

"Wait are you saying Raven likes me."

Starfire nodded her head expecting hil to laugh.But instead he sat down on his bed smirking and smiling to himself.

"Wow,ok thanks for telling me Star but I just remaberd I have to clean my room so bye"

He quickly shoved her out of his room shut the door and did a victory dance.

Wait, he thought, what am I going to do now.I have to ask her out,but then I have to get her a present to.Think,think,I got it Ill get her one of thows books bye Edger Allen Poe.She loves his stories. Beastboy quicly threw on some normal clothes grabbed the keys to his mo-ped and ran down stairs. Meenwhile in Ravens room:

"Raven" Robin says standinoutside her door.

"What" she says in her usual sollom tone.

"Theres something I need to tell you"

"Come in"

Robin enters and sit down on a couch.

"Raven you need to know something that I just found out.You probably wont care but I figured you might want to know."

"What" she asks imationtly.

"Beastboy likes you hes just been afraid you lagh at him if he told you."

Raven looking shoked and embarrassed quickly said, " Well thanks for telling me but I really need to meditate, bye.",she says as Robin walks out the door.

Raven is so over joyed she dosnt know what to do and acedently couses on of her pillows to explode.She thinks,Ill talk to him after dinner ya that's what Ill do.

Back in Robins room:

"We did it" Star says as she jumps up in the air with joy.

"Star. I've been meening to tell you something.But I cant fin d the words so.."

Robin grabs Starfire and kisses her before she can say anything.

Chapter 6

To diner that night Star and Robin walked in holding hands.Raven came in wearing normal clothes that looked awesome on her. Soon after Beastboy came in also wearing cool normal clothes with something after Beastboy came in also wearing cool normal clothes with something in hdden in his pocket.Cyborg came in all ugly and alone.(hahaha)Raven grabbed her plate of meatless spegetti and said "I think Ill eat my dinner on the roof its so dark tonight."

"Ya me too",says BBas he quicly grabs his plate an fallows.

Roin and Star eat on the couch close together watching the show toe fungus.

On the roof:

"It is dark out" says Beastboy mad at himself for saying such a stupid thing

"Yep" she replies nevously

"Listen" they say at the same time.

"You go first" Raven says shyly

"Well I sorta gatya something."

He gets out the book from his pocket and hands it to Raven.

"Adger allen Poe, thanks I love his stories,especially his poem Never more its about a Raven"

"I was thinking we could like read it together or something you know like at the coffie shop you like and…."

But before he could finish Raven Kissed him.

"So am I know afficially Beast Man?" Beast boy says in a sarcastic tone.

"How about Beast Dude" Raven says as they kiss again.

(Isn't that an awesome ending RS and BR .YAAAAAAAAY! Happy ending. It's my first story please review.)


End file.
